


Dirty Laundry

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tumblr Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Not only does Gladio find out what sort of person Prompto is by his Tumblr feed, but he also catches him in an intimate moment with one of his shirts crammed against his face. Shameless porn. PWP. Tumblr suggestions/requests. I am not sorry at all.





	1. Chapter 1

*requested by multiple fans and partially inspired by @cinnaminxie on Tumblr. Go check it out. It’s hot AF. Takes place fairly early in the game. One shot. Rated for a reason. Heaps of Tumblr references.

 

DIRTY LAUNDRY

 

Noctis was off fishing again and by the grace of the Gods, Ignis volunteered to go with him this time. The pond was only a short walk away from Wiz Chocobo Ranch and with Deadeye only recently taken care of most of the monsters in the area had yet to return. These upcoming few days was probably about as relaxed as this trip was going to get.

On top of that the Wiz staff were so grateful to the guys that they offered them free lodging and let them use any of the facilities they needed at the ranch. Gladio was especially happy about this because they had a laundry room. Prompto was already in there doing a load, but the shield couldn’t remember if they had one washing machine or two. Either way he grabbed his laundry bag from the trunk of the regalia and headed to the back of the ranch where the laundry and storage room was.

As he approached he noticed Prompto sitting on top of the dryer clad only in his pajama pants with his back to him. The washing machine tumbled loudly in the small room, muffling Gladio’s approach. The blonde was hunched over his phone as usual, the screen visible by the shields vantage point. At first he figured he would be playing Kings Knight, but as he got closer he recognized the Tumblr app open. As Prompto scrolled Gladio slowly got closer behind him. Initially he wanted to jump scare the smaller man, but stopped when he saw what Prompto was looking at.

Initially he had been swiping down casually, but stopped when a particularly graphic picture came up. Gladio had to admit it was well done art wise, but he was surprised by the content. From what he could see from his vantage point it looked like some kind of muscular cowboy with an android arm was giving it to another buff looking ninja fella with an intricate dragon tattoo on his shoulder. Gladio smirked as Prompto bit his lip and hit the tiny heart icon in the corner of the picture.

Now Gladio was right behind him, the agitation of the washing machine drowning out his approach. He leaned in so he was inches from Prompto’s ear when he saw Prompto’s screen name. He nearly laughed before he whispered, “Sunshine-Kweh?”

Prompto’s back shot ramrod straight as he yelped and dropped his phone. Gladio managed to grab it before it hit the tile floor. He glanced at the screen again before handing it to a very flustered looking gunslinger. “Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

Gladio chuckled. “Don’t look at porn with your screen facing a doorway,” he said and grinned. “The artist like it better when you reblog in addition to liking it, by the way. That way more people see their stuff.”

Gladio’s good humored demeanor seemed to quell Prompto’s embarrassment. The blonde shifted to cover the slight chub he had going on. “I didn’t know you go on Tumblr. What’s your name on it?”

The shield made a sour face. “Oh, no. I will not be telling you that. You don’t want to see my dashboard. You might think different of me if you got a peek behind this curtain.” He pointed at his temple for emphasis.

Prompto chuckled. “Why? You already saw some of mine. Lemme guess, it’s something like ‘gym-rat-eagle-tat’ or ‘daddyogladio’?”

Gladio laughed, “No, but I love that second one. I may use it.” He put down his laundry in front of the washing machine as it entered the spin cycle. The room apparently did only have one washer and dryer. “Tell you what, I’ll keep it a secret that you browse yaoi porn in your spare time if you throw my laundry in when yours is done. Deal?”

The blonde bit his lip, his cheeks still flushed from embarrassment. “Fine,” he huffed.

Gladio tousled the blonde’s hair on his way out, “Atta boy.” He got a few steps outside the door before he remembered the shirt he was currently wearing needed washing too. He pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it into the small room. “Forgot one,” he said before heading to the Regalia to get his jacket. Not that he minded walking around topless, but he wanted to hit up the small eating area they had and considering this wasn’t a beach resort it didn’t feel proper.

When he’d donned his usual jacket, he went to the little eating area and ordered a glass of bourbon and some fries before pulling out his phone to call Ignis.

“Hello, Gladio,” said Ignis from the other line.

“How’s Princess’ fishing trip?”

Ignis sighed, “Frustratingly droll. I should have brought a book.”

“No luck, eh?”

“There’s another pond not far south of here Noct wants to try his luck at. I’ll send you the coordinates if you need to come get us in the Regalia. We may end up spending the night at the haven if it gets dark before His Highness caches anything.”

Gladio smirked, “Want some alone time do ya?”

He could almost feel the strategist blush on the other side of the phone. “What are you occupying yourself with presently?”

“I know you’re changing the subject, but I’m doing laundry and having a cocktail at the moment.”

“Could you throw my laundry in if it’s not a bother?”

“Already did. Hot water and high heat dry, just like you like it.”

“Gladio…”

The shield laughed, he could almost feel the mom-glare. “Just kidding. I’ll throw em in on gentle after mine and Prom’s are done.”

“Much appreciated. I’ll text you later when we move.”

“Roger,” he said and hang up. He put a fry in his mouth and had a sip of his cocktail as he checked his emails and various other social medias to pass the time. When the waitress came to refresh his drink, he glanced up to see the place mostly devoid of people. Gladio glanced behind him to make sure nobody was around to see his screen before opening his Tumblr app. He clicked the search bar at the top of the screen and typed in ‘Sunshine-Kweh’.

Clicking on the first one that opened up he confirmed that it was definitely Prompto’s page. There were a lot of landscape and city photos, but thankfully none with any of the four of them in it. Good on Prom, at least he was being careful as to the whereabouts of the royal entourage. The latest photos were of the Chocobo chicks that had just hatched here at the ranch. After scrolling through a fair amount of photo’s he’d already scene he made to go back to his own page. His finger hesitated. Instead he swiped left to check out some of the pictures Prompto had favorited.

“Whoa,” Gladio whispered. He checked behind him again and opted to occupy the seat at the other end of the table. That way his back was facing the bushes as he scrolled down. He took another sip of his drink and began to scroll. The first one he recognized as the one he’d caught Prompto looking at, but as he browsed more he felt heat creep to his face.

There were a few photography related posts here and there, but the vast majority of the content was really really vivid yaoi art and gay porn. Like, Shiva’s tits, how did that guy even get his legs behind his head like that? Gladio tilted his head to one side, trying to figure out in this particular gif where one guy ended and the other two started. He scrolled further and saw several likes for the same poster. They were short videos depicting a lithe blonde twink getting absolutely destroyed by a larger, muscular, tattooed man.

Heat flooded Gladio’s face as he leaned forward and finished his second drink before stuffing a few fries in his mouth. He scrolled further down, knowing he’d gone too far to stop now.

He’d ignored his own advice and taken a peek behind Prompto’s curtain. This was a rabbit hole he couldn’t come back from.

~

By now Prompto had shifted so his back was against the wall in the laundry room. He thanked the Gods that Gladio had only caught him looking at his current fandom at the moment instead of some of the more intense stuff he browsed in the wee hours of the night. Still, the fact that Gladio didn’t seem to really judge him for it intrigued him. On top of that the shield had admitted to having an account of his own.

Prompto made a mental note to find out what his screen name was.

Now that nobody could see it he returned back to his browsing, reblogging as Gladio suggested instead of just liking.

He had to admit, having the royal bodyguard know his secret was a bit of a thrill. Even Noctis didn’t know he preferred guys. Prompto sure as shit was awkward enough around women.

The blonde hit his home button again and was greeted with a new post from his favorite video poster. He made sure his volume was off and hit play. Biting his lip as the laundry’s spin cycle began to slow he thought to himself how stupid it was to be watching porn in an open air room with a half dozen people milling around, but at least from this vantage point he could see someone coming and switch to something else if he needed to.

This particular video, however, was really hitting all the buttons. He bit his lip harder as blood began to flow south in earnest.

He jumped again when the washing machine buzzed to indicate the load was done.

Taking a deep breath, he clicked the heart in the corner to save it for later and hopped off the machine to switch the load over. He tossed his own items into the dryer and turned it on without paying much attention before opening up Gladio’s bag. He’d gotten most of the laundry into the machine before the smell hit him. The laundry absolutely reeked of Gladio. And why wouldn’t it? They’d all be sweating and running around like lunatics these past week and this was the first chance they’d had to do laundry.

Prompto stuck his head out of the small doorway to make sure nobody was around before he pulled out the tank top Gladio had tossed in last minute. He brought it to his face and inhaled deeply. It actually sent a shiver through his body as the smell flooded his sinuses.

Okay, now he had an issue that only two things could fix. One of which was a very cold shower, and he didn’t much feel like that at the moment.

Tossing in the rest of the laundry with the detergent he tucked the wayward shirt under his arm and hit the start button. Prompto readjusted himself in his pants and made the coast was clear before he casually walked toward the caravan on the other side of the stables.

Thankfully nobody had seen him before he entered the R.V. and closed the door behind him. Unfortunately, the lock on the door seemed to be broken, but this wasn’t going to take long. He made his way to the back of the caravan where the large bed was and flopped down onto it.

Licking his palm, he buried his face in the dirty shirt before dipping his fingers below the waist band of his pants.

~

It was a good thing that the waitress here at Wiz wasn’t terribly attentive considering Gladio currently had a raging hard on contained by his leather pants.

Prompto had just favorited a new video not two minutes ago, and it wasn’t much different than the others.

Gladio glanced up at the corner of the building the laundry room was in. If Prompto was sticking around until the load was done, then he should have plenty of time to himself to take care of things. It was probably a good idea considering they would be sharing the sleeping quarters tonight, likely without Ignis and Noctis around.

Resolving himself to what needed to be done he placed more than enough Gil on the table for the drinks and food and made his way to the caravan. The door opened quietly on well-oiled hinges as Gladio entered. He poked his head into the tiny bathroom and grabbed a small vial of lube he kept in his spit kit for just such an occasion and made his way back to the bedroom.

The accordion door opened with a ‘clack’ and Gladio’s mouth went dry. Prompto was making every attempt to cover himself as he stared wide eyed at the shield. “Gladio, I… this… Shit man, learn to knock!”

Gladio reached out and grabbed Prompto’s wrist as he tried to pull his pants up, looming over the smaller man as he did. “Is that my shirt?”

Prompto tried to cram the offending gray tank top under the pillows, but it was too late. Gladio wasn’t sure what had gotten into him or why he’d grabbed Prompto’s wrist the way he had. Maybe it was the fact that he now knew that Prompto’s kink was rough sex by muscular guys. Maybe it was because he’d just spent the last twenty minutes browsing porn himself. Or perhaps it was the ego-stroking fact that he’d just caught the gunslinger taking himself on a J-date with Gladio’s shirt mashed into his face.

The blonde was caught. There was no denying it. “Yes,” he squeaked out.

Gladio’s free hand reached up and traced along Prompto’s lower abs, noticing faded stretch marks for the first time before hooking his thumb in the waistband of the pajama pants and pulling down.

“Gladio?” Prompto gasped as his pants slid down past his thighs.

“Ya know,” Gladio began, squeezing the pale thigh beneath him, “if you wanted someone to fuck your brains out. All you needed to do was ask.”

Prompto flushed an even darker shade of red at those words. He bit his lip and looked up, blue eyes locking with hazel as he nodded.

“You’re going to have to tell me, Prom. Otherwise I’ll just leave you alone with my shirt.”

Prompto took a shaky breath, “I…” he cleared his throat, “I want you to fuck my brains out.”

Without another word Prompto’s pajama pants were discarded as was Gladio’s jacket before he crawled on top of the smaller man and crashed their lips together. Prompto was enthusiastic and responsive as Gladio’s fingers roamed his body.

It didn’t take long before the blonde was keening for more. Gladio obliged him by abandoning his mouth and tracing a tongue along his narrow pulse and going lower. His own erection painfully hard in his leather pants as he crept lower, intentionally bypassing Prompto’s cock as he traced a canine along the pale inner thigh. He shifted and moved both of the smaller man’s knees over his shoulders before stealing a heated glance up at the blue, dilated eyes staring down at him. He could get used to that sight.  

Working his way inward he ran his tongue and nipped the whole way, the same as the guys in Prompto’s favorite videos did before switching to the other thigh. “Gladio, please…” Prompto pleaded. “GladioOOOO!” He moaned as the shield leaned in and licked along the tight circle of muscle. The scruff of his beard scraped along the inside of the gunslinger’s thighs as he worked, occasionally darting his tongue in as the blonde yelped in pleasure.

Not stopping what he was doing Gladio squeezed a decent amount of lube in his hand before he reached up and liberally coated Prompto’s entrance, sliding his hand up to give the neglected shaft a few light tugs as well before returning lower. He continued his oral administrations for a few minutes before inserting a finger, then a second when he found that Prompto was already stretched out a bit. “What have you been doing to yourself?” he purred and nipped the inside of the thigh, causing Prompto to yelp when he curled his fingers upward.

All shame dashed at this point, Prompto had retrieved the offending tank top and crammed it in his mouth as he moaned. These caravan walls were thin.

When Gladio added a third finger and shifted the angle Prompto moaned louder into the shirt before reaching down with his free hand and stroked himself furiously. It didn’t take long before Prompto was clenching down around Gladio’s fingers as he came. Thick white ribbons of cum splattered all over his stomach and chest as his whole body shook.

When the quakes and moans subsided Gladio withdrew and unzipped his own pants, thankful for the release in pressure as his cock sprung free. The shield stood at the foot of the bed as Prompto looked down at him wide eyed. Gladio just snapped his fingers and pointed down. Prompto obliged as he crawled toward him on the bed and took him in his hands. Giving him a few experimental strokes before he took him in his mouth.

Gladio’s head lulled back as he moaned. Tangling his fingers in blonde hair as the head bobbed against him. He glanced back down to see cerulean eyes looking up at him as his cock hit the back of his throat. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

The blonde smiled lightly around his length and took a deep breath before he pushed down further. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as Gladio felt his length bend slightly and slide down the back of the gunslinger’s throat. He held it there for a few seconds, working his tongue back and forth along the underside as he did. Finally, he had to come back up for air and pulled away, a long string of saliva stretching between the two of them. Prompto smiled, proud of his work as Gladio huffed.

“Lay down,” growled the shield. Prompto complied and scooted back up on the bed, spreading his legs willingly as Gladio crawled on top of him. “You want it rough, huh…?”

“Yes,” Prompto gasped as Gladio lined up so the head of his cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle.

“Ready?”

Prompto nodded and wrapped his arms around tattooed shoulders. “Do it.”

Gladio pushed in, watching as the blonde’s face contorted into a mix of pleasure and pain, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bottomed out on the first push. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he said, waiting a moment before he pulled back and thrusted again, harder this time. The breathless moan of pleasure it elicited only egged him on. It wasn’t long before Gladio was thrusting in earnest as Prompto dug his fingers into his back and rising up to meet him.

It felt like Prompto was trying to hit a specific spot and Gladio was more than content to comply. Shifting for a moment he put the gunslinger’s knees on his shoulders before entering him again. When the blonde yelped as he hit his prostate Gladio had to clamp a hand over his mouth to silence him. Otherwise someone outside was bound to think someone was being murdered in here.

Gladio was so close as he watched Prompto come apart beneath him. Eventually he had to remove his hand to hold himself up for added support as his thrusts became erratic. “Gladio I… again…” Prompto managed to eek out before he came for the second time, clenching down on the shield as he did.

“Fuck,” said Gladio as he buried his head in Prompto’s shoulder. He came harder than he had in months and it took every ounce of strength he had from collapsing on the smaller man beneath him.

They both gasped hard into each other for a long moment before Gladio shifted and Prompto’s legs slid down from his shoulders to the bed. “That was…” Prompto started.

“…Wow,” finished Gladio.

They lay there for a few long minutes before separating, leaving a mess on the sheets that would most assuredly mean another load of laundry before Noct and Ignis got back. Prompto shifted irritably and rubbed the inside of his thighs. “I think you left some stubble burn on me.”

Gladio chuckled and rolled over, wrapping an arm around the blonde and kissing his shoulder. “If that’s the least thing I left on you then I didn’t work hard enough.”

Prompto turned toward him and ran his fingers through Gladio’s dark mane. “When are Noct and Iggy due back?”

“Probably tomorrow morning.”

Prompto smiled. “Well then you have some time to leave more marks. Right?”

Gladio chuckled. “Let’s go switch over some laundry and throw Ignis’ load in first. Then we can take another crack at it. Deal?”

A sly grin crossed the gunslinger’s face. “Deal.”

 

X~X~X~X~

You people on Tumblr are monsters! Look what you made me do!

Ah screw it. I love writing it as much as you perv’s love reading it. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might want to bite down on something...

*So much for a one-shot! I really gotta get off Tumblr so I can have a social life away from my computer. Alright, you asked for it. Some of this fic was loosely based on art done by Griponyourhips on Tumblr.

 

DIRTY LAUNDRY

Part 2

 

The day that Prompto and Gladio began referring to as ‘Laundry Day’ managed to pass without Ignis or Noct suspecting anything was up. They’d managed to finish the laundry including the blankets and sheets of the R.V. bed after they’d all but made a Jackson Pollock painting out of it. The only inkling that something might have been up was when Noctis asked Prompto why he was walking so funny. Gladio nearly choked on his breakfast when Prompto told him it was from ‘riding so hard the past few days’.

The rest of the trip had gone fairly uneventfully between the two of them. In all honesty, it wasn’t for lack of wanting to, but more so the utter lack of privacy. On top of Ignis being stingy with funds they had spent a good amount of nights camping. Normally Gladio wouldn’t complain. He loved camping, but now that there was an incredibly fuckable someone only a few inches from him most nights it had become more frustrating than anything.

A few times Gladio had asked Prompto to help him get something out of the Regalia before bed. If for no other reason than a quickie against the trunk or hood. They might have gone inside, but Ignis would probably murder them if he found stains on the leather.

This kid was insatiable, and Gladio loved it. Even if Prompto got on his nerves from time to time.

Today was one of those times. In spades.

They’d finally made it to Altissia after spending Gods knows how much time looking for components and parts for the boat.  Thanks to Cid they’d gotten through the checkpoint and Gladio was looking forward to a nice relaxing trip, hopefully with at least two hotel rooms between the four of them. The shield was surprised when Noctis was the one to suggest separate rooms. Gladio shot a knowing glance to Ignis, but the strategist was the visage of professionalism as always. Still, he couldn’t hide the flush in his cheeks.

Good on you, Iggy.

They spent nearly the entire day wandering around the vast maze of corridors, stairs, and rooftop café’s that was Accordo. Afterwards they’d spent the better part of the afternoon at the Totomonstro, gambling away their funds so his Highness could get a new fishing reel and lure. While Gladio couldn’t really complain about that, it was fun after all, it was well into the wee hours of the morning when they finally left. Prompto, being the enthusiastic photographer that he was, insisted on standing up in the gondola as they transited back to the hotel for the evening. The boat driver warned Prompto when he tried to clamor to the bow of the boat for a better picture, but enthusiasm weighed more heavily in the blonde’s head than logic. He lost his footing when the boat shifted to one side and he tumbled, grabbing the nearest thing to him for balance. Which happened to be Gladio.

They both tumbled ass over teakettle into the harbor. By some miracle, the whole boat hadn’t tipped with them and the other two got them back into the gondola with a bit of effort. Prompto had somehow managed to keep his camera above water level during their spill, but they were both soaked.

“Are you guys sure you don’t want to just change out and come with us?” Noctis asked after they’d gotten back to the hotel and rinsed the salt water off them. “They have some really amazing fights after dark. It’s an all-star lineup tonight.”

Gladio stood there in his backup tank top and sleep pants. His jacket, and pants were hanging over the balcony to dry alongside Prompto’s clothes. The shield shook his head. “Nah, I’ll just hang out here. I have a change of clothes, but my shoes are still soaked and my phone is in a bowl of rice at the moment. I’ve got some reading to catch up on anyway. You guys go have your fun.”

As he spoke the shower turned off from the bathroom behind him. He grumbled to himself.

Noctis seemed to notice his abrasiveness. “You wanna switch rooms?” he offered.

Gladio sighed, “It’s alright. I just hope my phone works in the morning. Otherwise we’ll have to make a side trip to get a new one.”

“Alright, if you insist. Let Prom know where we are if he wants to come when his shoes dry.”

“Will do.”

~

A few minutes later Prompto emerged from the shower in his backup outfit as well. He unplugged his phone from the charger and looked around the room, noticing Gladio out on the balcony with his feet up on the bars. He was already engrossed in his book, which was good for Prompto. He knew the shield was mad at him and wasn’t willing to be on the receiving end of his wrath at the moment.

Thankfully his own phone was one of these newer models that had a decent level of water resistance. Fortunate for him.

Prompto flopped down on the bed in the dark room and pulled Tumblr up again and finished the chapter he’d started reading about a Yakuza mob family by @lhugbereth. Sadly, the second chapter ended and the next one hadn’t been written yet. He sighed and hit the home button again to check his main dashboard. His last photos of Altissia had gotten quite a few likes and shares, making him grin. He chuckled at a few of the comments before scrolling further down.

As usual his dash was peppered with the main reason he’d sighed up for this app in the first place. Porn.

What this particular video utterly lacked in plot it made up for in a very respectable blowjob. Prompto glanced back at the balcony, seeing Gladio turn a page and rest his head in his hand. He looked comfortable. He probably wasn’t coming inside for a few minutes.

Rolling on his back Prompto trailed his hand down his abs and rubbed himself through his pants as the scene progressed. Fingers were wrapped around the man’s long hair as he was pushed down further onto the impressive cock. Prompto’s hand slipped his pants as he stroked himself. It wouldn’t be a huge deal if Gladio caught him, but the slight thrill of it made it all the better.

Finally, the man’s face was pulled away from the glistening member. He was pulled up by his hair and turned to be pinned against a locker door. The dominant actor said something to the other, but with the sound of Prompto couldn’t hear it. Whatever it was it looked aggressive, sending a twitch down Prompto’s spine.

The man pinned against the lockers was made to bend over the locker room bench as the larger man squirted a copious amount of lube onto his ass. Prompto stroked harder, the orgasm already working its way to the forefront as the larger man draped his impressive length on his lower back and grabbed the man’s hips. He teased his cock back and forth along his crack before finally lining up and pushing slightly.

The screen froze. An alert popped up on his screen showing that he had reached his data limit for this month. Now entering roaming.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Prompto groaned. He sat up and huffed before closing the app. Now he was out of internet for the rest of the week _and_ he had a raging hard on. Oh, joy.

Prompto bit his lip and glanced to the balcony. Gladio hadn’t moved.

He probably should try and finish himself off without the aid of porn. He probably should leave the irritable shield alone with his book. These would both be smart things to do.

Sometimes, Prompto wasn’t very smart.

He put his phone on the end table and pulled his pants back up before he slid the sliding glass door open. The air was blessedly warm on the balcony as the smell of the spicy street food wafted their way. “Hey,” he said casually. Gladio didn’t look up from his book. He was actively trying to ignore him. Prompto reached over and laced his fingers under one of the shields tank top straps. “Come on, Gladio, don’t be that way. I told you I was sorry.”

The bodyguard grumbled. “Apology accepted. Now leave me alone I’m at the good part of the story.”

Prompto leaned his head forward and placed a kiss on Gladio’s collar bone, wrapping his fingers around the other strap of his shirt. “Come on, Gladio. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Kinda not in the mood right now, Prom.” He held his book off to the side and tried to continue reading.

The blonde slowly crawled up so he was straddling the shield. He massaged the larger man’s pecks the way he knew Gladio liked it as he placed kisses along his pulse. “Puhhlllleeeeeaaassseeee,” he pleaded as he wiggled on top of the annoyed bodyguards lap. Prompto knew he was playing with fire, but he was starting to see Gladio’s resolve crack as he traced his thumbs over his nipples. He’d learned quick that that was one of Gladio’s sensitive spots.

When the shield turned his head up and away from Prompto in an attempt to ignore him, the blonde responded by squeezing his pecks harder and grinding his still hard erection into Gladio’s washboard abs. “C’mon, Gladdy, I’m super horny. I’ll do _anything_ to make it up to you,” he said into Gladio’s sternum. Placing hot kisses along his collar bone before working lower. Gladio was still trying to ignore him as he lifted the tank top up and ran a tongue along the dark nipple. He smiled into the sensitive flesh as Gladio growled and Prompto felt a twitch beneath his ass. _Oh hello, opening._ He switched to the other one and sucked on it for a spell before the hardness under his lap was impossible to ignore. Prompto slid his ass down it, pulling another growl from the chest beneath him.

Strong fingers grabbed the hair on the back of his head as teeth grazed the skin of his scalp. Another hand grabbed his ass and pulled him down into Gladio’s crotch. The pressure against Prompto’s ass made his mouth water.

Gladio pulled his head up and began to devour Prompto’s neck with hot bites and kisses. Prompto was almost sure he was leaving marks, but each and every time his skin was sucked or bitten his core temperature raised a fraction of a degree. He was on fire.

After a minute of this Gladio pulled his mouth away, fingers still grasping tightly to blonde hair. His amber eyes were blazing. “ _Anything_ you say?”

Prompto wiggled his hips. “Anything.”

The shield leaned in and bit his ear lobe, “strip and get on the bed.”

The blonde smirked, “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He got up off Gladio’s lap and strode back inside, shedding his shirt and pants as he walked. He crawled on the bed and waited as the shield stripped as well and crawled on top of him. Prompto found that he loved the weight of Gladio on top of him. It was difficult to breathe at times but it was worth it to feel those amazing muscles pressing into him as their lips fought with one another.

It wasn’t gentle in the slightest. Gladio was biting him almost as much as he was kissing him. Prompto supposed he deserved it for pestering the behemoth of a man when he was annoyed in the first place.

Strong arms wrapped around him and flipped them over so Prompto was on top. “Turn around,” said Gladio deeply.

Prompto rolled over so his back was to the shields chest. “Like this?”

“No.” Gladio pushed his shoulders up so he was upright before grabbing his hips and pulling him back so his ass was perched right on Gladio’s face. He pushed Prompto’s upper half down to his face hovered just over his cock as he bit the inside of Prompto’s thigh, making him yelp. “Put that loud mouth of yours to work,” Gladio ordered.

Prompto didn’t hesitate as he took Gladio’s member in his hand, felling the weight of it in his hands before taking it in his mouth. Muscles trembled beneath Prompto as he worked. The hitching of Gladio’s breath was music to his ears. Prompto worked his hand along the length as he continued working it down the back of his throat, still admiring the fact that his thumb and fingers couldn’t even close around it. If he had a gag reflex going even half this far would be impossible.

Suddenly Prompto felt a tongue against his entrance. He would have yelped if his mouth wasn’t full. Instead he settled on whining into Gladio’s cock as the shield wrapped his arms around pale hips and pulled him down to get better access. Prompto was having a hard time concentrating on what he was doing as Gladio’s scruff rubbed his inner thighs raw as he continued to lap at his opening.

When Gladio removed an arm from his hips and inserted a saliva coated finger Prompto buried his head into the shields tan thigh and moaned. “FuuuuuuckGladiokeepdoingthat! Ahh!” The shield inserted another finger and pressed downward onto his prostate. He was so close he could taste it.

Suddenly, Gladio withdrew.

Prompto was shaking as his orgasm crept away. “Gladiooo,” he whined.

“Nobody told you to stop,” said the shield and ran a tongue along the abrasions on his thighs.

Taking a deep breath to control his shaking, Prompto wrapped his hands around Gladio’s length and continued. He was rewarded with a tongue against his ring of muscle again. Fuck this was amazing. This time Prompto didn’t dare pull away when the shield returned his fingers to the fray. He continued to bob his head up and down while his hands played with the balls and soon they were both trembling. Gladio added a third finger and Prompto returned the favor by pushing his head down until his lips traced the dark curls beneath. “Gods, Prom…” was all the warning he had before Gladio came, most of the initial load going straight down his throat before he pulled away slowly and swallowed.

Gladio had stopped moving for a few seconds, but now that the wave of his own orgasm passed he returned attention to Prompto’s ass without any distractions. He gave the gunslinger a quick slap, leaving a handprint on the pale skin before he continued. The three fingers alternating with the tongue combined with the dull throb of the slap was too much. Prompto laid his head down into the shields lower abs as his breath grew erratic. “C…coming…ah!” he gasped as he came all over Gladio’s chest in hot spurts.

His body swimming with endorphins he collapsed on top of the shield, smearing the mess in between them, but he really didn’t care. “Thanks…*pant*… that was whoa!” he yelped as Gladio rolled him off him before dragging his ass to the edge of the bed and giving him another slap on the other cheek.

The larger man leaned over the gunslinger, pressing his chest into his back. “You didn’t think we were done already, did you?” Prompto’s eyes went wide as Gladio stood back up and lined himself up. “I’d bite down on something if I were you.”

Prompto balled his fists around the duvet cover and bit down on it as Gladio entered him in one hard thrust. He scream-moaned into the fabric in his mouth as the shield plowed into him, bottoming out every time. Muscular thighs slammed into the back of Prompto’s legs with every thrust, the sound reverberating through the room. The headboard banged loudly against the wall as tears streamed down Prompto’s flushed cheeks.

This was so much more intense then the day at the Wiz ranch. This was like all those hard-core video’s he watched and jerked off too since he discovered what his kink was. He suddenly had so much more respect for the people in the video’s as his prostate was assaulted again and again and again.

He could feel Gladio’s rhythm falter for a moment before the shield grabbed him by his shoulders and hoisted him up so he was holding him tight to his body. The new angle afforded him less depth, but each thrust hit Prompto’s prostate with new urgency.

He bit his lip as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Gla…Gladio… Don’t st…don’t stop!” he gasped, as each thrust jarred his speech. Prompto gripped the blankets with white knuckles as he came again. This time the shield was only a few seconds behind him. He bent forward and raked his teeth along his shoulder blade as he came.

A few spasming breaths later and they collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air.

Prompto only now realized that he’d come twice without Gladio ever touching his dick.

When Gladio slid out of him Prompto felt empty and used and utterly utterly sore. He also had never felt more satisfied in his life. He knew he needed another shower, but the thought of standing up at the moment wasn’t a pleasant one.

The mattress shifted next to him. “You okay there?” Gladio asked. “I got a bit carried away.”

Prompto rolled over to face him, wincing as he did. “It’s alright. I literally asked for it.”

“Still… can I do anything for ya?”

Prompto nodded. “Could you run me a cool bath and… carry me to it. I don’t think I can move.”

Gladio chuckled. “Yeah, I could do that.”  

 

X~X~X~X

That rough enough for ya?

I tried to add as many of the requests as I could. Hope it was good enough.

Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
